La première rentrée
by Picotti
Summary: Demain c'est la rentrée et Ginny Weasley va aller à Poudlard pour la première fois. Mais l'inquiétude la dévore. Et si elle n'était pas comme ses frères ? Si elle n'était pas une digne Weasley envoyée à Gryffondor ?


**LA PREMIERE RENTREE**

« Eh bien ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Ginny leva les yeux de son bol de porridge et soupira piteusement. Ces derniers jours, elle avait littéralement trépigné d'impatience à l'idée d'aller bientôt à Poudlard pour la première fois. L'année précédente, elle en avait presque fait une crise de jalousie lorsque Ron y était allé alors qu'elle devait encore fréquenter l'école moldue. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer qu'il l'avait un peu charriée durant tout l'été. Ginny s'était sentie la cinquième roue du carrosse et elle n'avait pas du tout aimé ça.

Cette année, Poudlard était prévu pour le premier septembre, soit le lendemain, et toutes ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes, emballées depuis longtemps dans la vieille malle de Charlie. Elle aurait aimé en avoir une flambant neuve mais il en avait été hors de question. Ginny n'avait pas argumenté à ce sujet, elle savait que ses parents ne roulaient pas sur l'or. Et puis, une malle, c'était un moindre mal.

« C'est Poudlard demain, dit-elle.

_ Oui, tu as attendu ce moment tout l'été. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Et si… »

Ginny n'alla pas plus loin, les mots moururent dans sa gorge. La réalité, c'était qu'elle craignait de ne pas être envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière, ça, c'était déjà un bon point. Les bulles de savon en forme d'animaux qu'elle avait fait jaillir de son bain lorsqu'elle était toute petite ne trompaient pas. Non, Ginny avait peur d'être envoyée à Poufsouffle ou, pire, Serpentard. Que diraient ses frères si c'était le cas ?

Sa mère posa dans l'évier la vaisselle qu'elle était en train d'essuyer et s'approcha de sa fille. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« C'est normal d'être inquiète. Mais tu verras, quand tu seras là-bas, toutes tes peurs disparaîtront. Tu seras tellement contente que tu n'auras pas le temps d'être angoissée. »

Molly s'éloigna en souriant, retournant aux bols à déjeuner qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'essuyer.

« Et puis sincèrement, continua-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, je ne connais personne qui ait été déçu de Poudlard. »

Sur ce point, Ginny était sûre que sa mère mentait. D'après Hermione, l'école avait été construite mille ans plus tôt. Ça devait en faire des élèves. Elle doutait sérieusement que parmi eux, il ne s'en était pas trouvé un qui avait été déçu de sa scolarité ou de la maison dans laquelle il avait été envoyé.

Elle préféra ne pas inquiéter sa mère. Elle hocha vivement la tête, termina son porridge et monta s'habiller. Mais l'angoisse était toujours là. Ginny craignait d'être seule. Elle voulait que Ron puisse l'aider dans ses devoirs ou au moins l'orienter dans l'école. Elle voulait que Fred et George continuent à lui faire part de leurs plaisanteries et elle voulait que Percy lui dise qu'il était fier d'elle. Tout cela serait-il possible si le Choixpeau ne l'envoyait pas à Gryffondor ?

Jusqu'ici, tous les Weasley avaient été envoyés à Gryffondor. Bill, Charlie et Percy avaient même été préfets. D'ailleurs, Percy l'était toujours. La plupart de ses frères jouaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Même Harry était attrapeur alors qu'il entamait seulement sa deuxième année.

En pensant à ce dernier, Ginny sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Harry… combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de lui cet été ? Et c'était pire encore depuis que Ron, Fred et George l'avaient ramené avec la voiture volante de leur père. Elle était forcée de le côtoyer tous les jours. Oh, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire, elle le trouvait très drôle et très intéressant. Elle était pendue à ses lèvres chaque fois qu'il parlait de ses horribles moldus mais jusqu'ici, elle n'était pas parvenue à le regarder en face. Elle avait bien trop peur qu'il la voit rougir.

Elle termina de s'habiller et sursauta lorsqu'un hibou vint taper du bec à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ginny fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'agissait pas d'Errol, ça, elle en était sûre. L'animal avait plutôt fière allure avec ses plumes marron et ses grands yeux. Il tapa à nouveau contre la vitre et elle alla lui ouvrir. Dans de grands battements d'ailes, il entra dans sa chambre, fit rapidement le tour et alla se percher sur le montant de son lit, la patte tendue.

Ginny prit la lettre, surprise qu'on lui en adresse une. S'agissait-il de l'un de ses lointains oncle ou tante qui s'était tout à coup rappelé qu'elle allait bientôt aller à Poudlard pour la première fois ? Mais Ron n'avait pas reçu de hibou l'année dernière, à moins qu'il ne lui en ait pas touché un mot.

Une fois libéré de son courrier, l'oiseau s'envola et Ginny resta dans sa chambre, haussant les sourcils. L'écriture était indubitablement celle de Bill et elle était bien la destinataire, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Le hibou ne s'était pas trompé de fenêtre. C'était étrange, lorsque son frère écrivait, il adressait généralement son courrier à ses parents même s'il laissait toujours quelques lignes pour chacun d'entre eux.

Dévorée par la curiosité, elle déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit le parchemin. A priori, il s'agissait d'un authentique papier égyptien avec un en-tête en hiéroglyphes, un papier de haute qualité, elle pouvait en être sûre.

« Ma très chère petite sœur,

Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais t'oublier ? Je sais que tu vas aller à Poudlard cette année. Si j'ai bien calculé, d'ailleurs, mon hibou arrivera avant que tu ne montes dans le train. Bref, je voulais t'adresser tous mes encouragements pour cette première journée que tu vas bientôt passer.

Personnellement, j'ai d'excellents souvenirs de ma scolarité là-bas et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il en sera de même pour toi. Je croise les doigts pour que tout se passe bien, ceci dit, il n'y aucune raison pour que les choses ne se passent pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ce, je t'embrasse très fort,

Ton grand frère qui pense à toi du haut de ses pyramides,

Bill. »

Ginny ne put empêcher un sourire ravi de flotter sur ses lèvres. Bill avait quitté Poudlard plusieurs années plus tôt et, dans la foulée, il était parti pour l'Egypte où il faisait des recherches pour Gringotts. Bien qu'il y eut plusieurs années d'écart entre eux, il lui manquait terriblement. De tous ses frères, Bill avait toujours été le plus attentif et le plus prévoyant. C'était lui, d'ailleurs, qui lui avait appris à monter sur un balai, en cachette, pendant que leurs parents regardaient ailleurs.

Le petit mot de son frère l'avait aidé à effacer une partie de ses angoisses. Savoir que, de là-bas, il ne l'oubliait pas, lui donnait un peu plus de courage pour affronter la première rentrée qui approchait à grands pas.

Ginny rangea la lettre dans sa malle. Si jamais, un jour, elle avait un coup de cafard ou une angoisse quelconque, elle serait peut-être contente de relire les mots de Bill. Elle soupira cependant, et contempla les livres que sa mère avait soigneusement empilés à côté de ses vêtements. Certains avaient été marqués par le temps. Le manuel de potions par exemple, n'avait plus de couverture depuis que Croûtard en avait fait son quatre-heure.

« Ginny ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ça, par contre, ça ne lui manquerait pas. Sa mère semblait incapable de se débrouiller sans elle. Régulièrement, il fallait qu'elle l'appelle pour lui demander telle ou telle chose. A Poudlard, au moins, elle allait avoir la paix.

Elle quitta sa chambre, s'agrippa à la rambarde et se pencha en avant. Sa mère était tout en bas de l'escalier.

« Oui maman.

_ Descends une minute tu veux.

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Ne pose pas de question et descends quand je te le demande ! »

Non, ça n'allait définitivement pas lui manquer. Ginny descendit les escaliers sans trop se presser. En passant devant la chambre des jumeaux, il lui sembla entendre ce qui ressemblait à une explosion suivie d'un éclat de rire. Mais les bruits en tout genre étaient tellement habituels de la part de Fred et George que plus personne ne semblait y prêter attention. Pas même la vieille goule dans le grenier qui, au début, s'était mise à taper dans la tuyauterie dès qu'elle les entendait. Le temps passant, elle aussi avait fini par lâcher l'affaire.

Elle retrouva sa mère tout en bas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Une cheminée pour toi.

_ Une cheminée ? Pour moi ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un utilisait le réseau de cheminée pour lui parler mais c'était tout de même rare.

« C'est Charlie. »

Ginny se précipita dans le salon où un feu flambait dans l'âtre malgré la chaleur ambiante. Et effectivement, au milieu des flammes, se dessinait le visage de son frère. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui.

« Salut, Charlie.

_ Hé, salut petite sœur. Comment tu vas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça peut aller.

_ Tu te fais du mouron pour Poudlard ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire de coin, se mit à jouer avec l'une de ses mèches.

« Un peu. Comment ça se passe en Roumanie ?

_ Bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Gin, t'es une vraie Weasley, personne n'en doute. Le Choixpeau hurlera Gryffondor avant même que McGonagall ait fini de le mettre sur ta tête.

_ Tu crois ?

_ J'en suis sûr, c'est couru d'avance. Tu m'enverras un hibou ? Pour me dire que j'avais raison ? »

Elle sourit. L'espace d'un instant, le visage de son frère prit un air préoccupé mais son sourire revint rapidement.

« Je dois y aller, je crois qu'un Boutefeu est en train d'incendier la réserve. A plus petite sœur, et ne t'en fais pas. »

Le visage de Charlie disparut alors des flammes. Ginny se releva et resta un moment sur place. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Percy fit son entrée, une pile de parchemins sous le bras. Son badge de préfet était épinglé sur son t-shirt. Il l'avait porté tout l'été ce qui avait, évidemment, beaucoup amusé Fred et George. Il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans que l'un d'entre eux au moins lui demande s'ils méritaient une retenue ou des points en moins pour telle ou telle bêtise qu'ils venaient de faire.

« C'était Charlie ? demanda-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

_ Oui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

_ Rien de particulier. Juste me souhaiter bonne chance pour demain.

_ Ah. Tu en as de la chance, moi je n'ai pas eu de cheminée quand j'ai fait ma première rentrée. »

Soit dit en passant, Bill et Charlie étaient encore à Poudlard quand Percy était arrivé en première année. Mais Ginny préféra ne pas argumenter à ce sujet.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il encore.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Tu es nerveuse ?

_ Ben oui, un peu quand même.

_ Y a pas de quoi. Le Choixpeau décidera de ce qui est mieux pour toi. Personnellement, j'ai toujours été un peu déçu qu'il m'ait envoyé à Gryffondor et pas à Serdaigle. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Mais ne dis rien à maman, surtout. Ni à Fred et George, ça leur ferait trop plaisir. »

Ginny acquiesça en souriant.

« Promis.

_ Ah la voilà !

_ Elle était ici, Fred, tu vois ? J'avais raison depuis le début ! »

Un tel tintamarre ne pouvait venir que des jumeaux. Le temps qu'ils entrent dans la pièce, Percy ramassa ses parchemins et fila par une autre porte. Ginny comprenait tout à fait pourquoi : il semblait être leur cible favorite et s'il avait eu l'intention de réviser un peu avant de reprendre les cours, il valait peut-être mieux pour lui aller s'enfermer dans le grenier. La vieille goule serait certainement de meilleure compagnie que Fred et George.

« Alors sœurette, annonça tout à coup Fred, prête à aller chez les vilains serpents ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Arrête, gloussa George, tu es en train de lui faire peur. Regarde comme elle est toute blanche.

_ Tu as raison Georgie. Alors sœurette, prête à aller chez les blaireaux ? »

Cette fois-ci, George éclata de rire et il fallut quelques secondes à Ginny pour se rendre compte que tous les deux plaisanter simplement. Elle inspira profondément et les toisa tous les deux.

« J'irai à Gryffondor.

_ Et on n'en doute pas. Demain, tu feras partie de l'élite de Poudlard et tu devras t'agenouiller devant tes maîtres, reprit George.

_ C'est-à-dire nous. » compléta Fred.

Et tandis qu'ils éclataient de rire tous les deux, Ginny quitta la pièce. Lorsque Fred avait parlé des Serpentard, elle avait vraiment cru qu'il savait à son sujet quelque chose qu'elle ignorait mais contrairement à Ron, elle ne tombait pas facilement dans leurs pièges. Ou pas longtemps. Elle connaissait suffisamment les jumeaux pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne rien prendre au sérieux avec eux.

En quittant le salon, elle se retrouva tout à coup nez à nez avec Ron et Harry. Son frère ouvrit la bouche, peut-être pour l'encourager comme tous les autres mais Ginny fut incapable de le regarder en face. Son regard accrocha brièvement celui d'Harry. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, détourna les yeux, vit la cicatrice et rougit davantage. Préférant ne pas se donner en spectacle plus longtemps, elle voulut s'excuser et filer dans sa chambre. Mais ses lèvres ne laissèrent passer que quelques syllabes ressemblant vaguement à : « zoléjivé ».

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle passa subitement entre eux et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Tandis qu'elle montait les marches à toute allure, elle entendit tout de même Harry faire une remarque au sujet d'un drôle de mot qu'elle avait prononcé. Ron lui répondit que, si ça se trouvait, elle venait de leur jeter un sort.

Ginny claqua la porte derrière elle et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Pourquoi, parmi tous les élèves qui fréquentaient Poudlard, avait-il fallu que son frère soit le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter ?

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos. Ce serait tout de même merveilleux que le Choixpeau l'envoie à Gryffondor, dans la même maison que ses frères, Percy, Fred et George, Ron et surtout, dans la même maison que Harry.


End file.
